


Izucake.

by marshquid



Category: Broken Reality Server - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Canon, Cake!Izuku, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Kinda, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, blame the Broken Reality discord, teen and up for brief mentions of blood and bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshquid/pseuds/marshquid
Summary: Was life sweet? Nope.But was he anyone to judge?--I have no idea if to continue this or not, but have a nice crack fic<3
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & cake
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Izucake.

Izuku never thought of life as sweet.

It wasn't quite the term he would use to describe it.

Not when he was diagnosed as quirkless when he was 4, and his dream to be a hero was crushed.

No, Izuku wouldn't call life "sweet".

It was more like sour.

You can add to it that his childhood friend turned into his bully, that he burnt his brownies yesterday, and, well, that he's about to be killed by some dumb slimey villian.

Yeah, life wasn't sweet or sugary or anything like that.

And now, his was about to end.

"Well kid?" Said- burped? the villian, "No struggling?" It laughed, while it constricted him. At the lack of response from him, it continued, "well that's fine, it should only hurt for a second-"

His vision was blurry and dots danced on his vision, but he managed to give a faint whimper.

Then it all turned black.

...

He woke up to someone slapping his face.

"Hey, boy! Wake up!" His eyes fluttered open to see a large figure. It was no other than All Might himself.

He blinked, once. Twice. Then he gasped loudly and started to try and get up.

"All Might!?" He exclaimed, confused, and started to look around for the villian.

The hero noticed this and explained, "The villian that attacked you is here!" He said while waving a bottle in front of him, "I had been chasing it, I must apologize for you getting involved on our battle."

Izuku shook his head, "No, no! It's ok! wowthat'sallmight-"

"Ah, by the way, boy." He perked up, "I, uh, I am going to assume this is because of your quirk, but your arm is on the floor."

Izuku stared at the hero, confusion on his features.

"Excuse me?" He managed.

"Your arm, child." He repeated, "It's right there." He pointed to the ground next to him, and sure enough, his arm was right there, "There is no blood, so I decided to wait until you woke up to make sure I don't have to call an ambulance. Is it part of your quirk, boy?"

Izuku stared dumbly at his arm laying on the floor, and looked at himself. The lack of arm was obvious, but he wasn't in any pain. What..?

He reached for the arm slowly, and looked at it. There were crumbs on the ground where blood would have been if this was a normal situation. He examined his arm a little more and noticed that inside of his arm there were no bones, no blood, and no muscles.

It was cake.

He was cake.

**Author's Note:**

> This is v short, but I hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
